


Pyre

by atomicmayo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arson, Burning buildings, Dreams, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Pre-Slash, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: Dewmieruary 2020 Days 3 (Dreams) and 4 (Burn, or drown). Y'know, dreams and stuff.
Relationships: Bill Dewey/Jamie (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 5





	Pyre

Jamie glanced at his phone.

8:73 AM.

He looked at the burning building in front of him and then looked back down at his phone.

10:14 AM.

It was still dark out.

"Are you coming out soon or what?" He asked playfully.

Bill stepped through the door. The counter was in flames behind him. He tugged at his collar.

"Yeah, um. I’m out now-" he said with a distracted mumble, but suddenly perked up and cheerfully added, "-thankfully! I thought I was supposed to give a speech," he shrugged, "I guess it doesn’t matter."

"You can give it as much or as little fanfare as you want, of course," Jamie explained.

"I suppose you’re right."

They watched the Big Donut burn for a few moments. Blue and red sparks fizzed from donut sprinkles combusting inside.

"I wanted to try that with my mail truck," Jamie said conversationally.

"What, burn it?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, but I guess they need it for the pilot I’m filming. I thought it would be cathartic, you know? Maybe I can do it after they’re done with it."

"Burn that bridge when you get to it!" Bill offered. Jamie giggled.

"I’m happy for you--" Bill started to say, but looked down at what he was wearing, "oh right, I’m not mayor anymore," he said as he looked down, took off his clip-on tie and undid the button at his throat.

Jamie soon reached out and touched Bill’s arm – a test of sorts. Jamie always moved first – and always started with something tentative.

"I’m happy you’re here again," he murmured as he stared down at the shirt sleeve.

Bill reached up and brushed the dark, thick hair out of Jamie's face as he replied, "third time this week,"

"That’s right!"

They kissed and walked toward the beach, hand in hand. That’s where they always went. Intense phosphorescence in the ocean shimmered in the darkness. Letters and the old Mayormobile drifted into the horizon with the waves.

The fire department – several different gems and Steven’s pet lion in a firefighter's mask - were having a barbecue for their lunch break somewhere behind them.

Jamie woke up about four minutes before his alarm went off – just long enough to scribble down most of the details.

–

Bill was busy. He had the usual for Jamie - his first customer of the day because of Jamie's early-morning mail route - ready on the counter, but barely looked up when Jamie came through the doors. Jamie watched for a second while Bill was loading what felt like endless dozens of donuts - going from the pile of empty boxes, to the donut case, to the rack of to-go orders, in a hectic series of pivots-and-grabs.

"Morning," Jamie said a bit hesitantly as he fished out his wallet.

"Morning, Jamie!" Bill replied, friendly but hurriedly. In the flurry of pivots, he waved the wallet away.

"It’s on the house this morning - too busy to take your money anyhow! Ha!"

"I know you're generally busy first thing in the morning, but wow!"

Bill replied to him without looking up. "I have three orders to fill before 7:30 and Suitcase Sam has triple the usual he normally gets for his lodge meetings," he kept babbling, almost to himself, "he normally doesn’t come by until nine or so; maybe I won't have to make a fresh batch for him and can just throw some extra day-olds in there or something? I know he's going to be grumpy, but..."

"...you can burn that bridge when you get to it!" Jamie blurted out with a little nervous laugh.

Bill froze as if Jamie had slapped him. He was hunched over the glass case with open tongs. The donut he was about to grab would have tapped its foot impatiently if it had the ability.

"Yes," he stammered, slowly but surely straightening back up to look at Jamie from across the counter. Mustering up all his bravery, Bill soon ventured, "at least I’m not going crazy and burning down the place or anything, right?"

Jamie blinked for a few seconds helplessly. He could feel his face growing warm.

"Wouldn’t be as crazy as a lion working for the fire department," he gulped. They both let out one, single, flat 'ha' almost at the same time.

Bill looked around at what stage of his work he had frozen in and slowly put the tongs down. He walked around the counter stiffly and stopped next to Jamie.

They stood intentionally turned towards the counter, but locked eyes in an uncontrollable stare. The sunlight cast a nice morning light on the inside of the shop. They could smell coffee and donuts. They both worried about how much they might be blushing.

Nothing surreal happened whatsoever.

"No, no it wouldn’t." Bill finally replied.

Jamie reached out and touched Bill’s arm slowly.

"H-have any weird dreams lately?" He asked.


End file.
